


Mele Kalikimaka

by The Elder Gays (Katanachan)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Christmas Vacation, Christmas in Hawaii, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hawaii Vacation, Hawaii story written by two people who are actually from Hawaii, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, South Park: Going Native, bunny - Freeform, bunny week 2k18, day 4: vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katanachan/pseuds/The%20Elder%20Gays
Summary: When the Stotch family invited Kenny along for their family vacation to Hawaii, he thought he was going to be spending a fun Christmas with his favorite person. Sadly, you can take the boys out of South Park, but you can't take the South Park out of the boys (no matter how 'native' they may be).Christmas shenanigans follow them to the islands of Hawaii as Kenny and Butters star in their very own Christmas Special!(Fill for Day 4 of Bunny Week 2k18)





	Mele Kalikimaka

**Author's Note:**

> Us? Writing bunny? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> We've had this idea brewing for a while since we actually live in the Aloha State, and what better reason to finally get the first chapter posted than Bunny Week! 
> 
> And, for those of you wondering: Mele Kalikimaka means "Merry Christmas" in Hawaiian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Hello and SALUTATIONS friends! Djinn and I (The Elder Gays) have decided to run a public server, it'll be a place for our ask blog, published writing and for a community of South Park fans to join and have fun. This will be a public server and you're more than welcome to invite others to the server and post it on social media.
> 
> https://discord.gg/dZbVDGm

It really shocked Kenny when he got the phone call that Butters was inviting him to go on his family’s vacation to Hawaii. He counted his blessings the first time he had been able to go to the beautiful island of Kaua’i, and now he was being offered the chance to visit Oahu? _Holy shit._

Kenny sat on his bed for a good ten minutes after Butters explained that he convinced his parents by arguing that Kenny completed his Hapanoa and was now a native as well, and how 'it wouldn't be right to go without his best friend.'  The blond was half convinced Butters’ parents hated him, what with how he was such a _‘bad influence’_ and what not. But apparently, they liked him enough to allow this to happen. And now Kenny is sitting in the plane that was going to lift them to that paradise again.  
  
Was this actually happening? The reality of the situation hadn’t caught up to him as he sits next to Butters, who was generous enough to give him the aisle seat. A couple of times during the flight he turned to watch the other boy as he either slept or watched some random Hello Kitty show on his iPad. He had to pinch himself during those times, when Butters would smile back at him, to remind him that this was, in fact, _happening_.  
  
When they start their descent toward the island, Kenny is pulled out of his daydreams of women with amazing racks and tiny bikinis by Butters’ hand on his. He has to collect himself and regain his composure, realizing quickly that it’s because the smaller boy is afraid of the change in altitude and has probably nothing to do with actually holding his hand.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay," Kenny smiles at the other, his gaped teeth shining in the bright sunlight filtering through the little airplane window. He points to the clouds, leaning over Butters to do so. "Focus on the fluffy clouds, Buttercup."

Butters pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, gnawing on it anxiously as he turns to look at the taller boy.  "I'm tryin', but it always makes me feel kinda yicky," he offers his friend an apologetic smile, still not letting go of Kenny's hand.  "Maybe one day'll get used to it, huh?"

Kenny's stomach does a flip that he doesn't think has to do with the plane's descent at all. Taking a small shallow breath to try and get some air to flow to his brain before it shuts down, he smiles a bit more.  
  
"Aha, haha. You'd think you'd be okay with it by now? Don't ya'll go home a lot?" He asks, reaching over to softly poke Butters in the nose.

A little crease appears between the small blond's eyebrows, "My dad says I need t'get over it.  That I'm bein' a big pussy." Butters nibbles at his lip for a moment before seemingly deciding something for himself and turning back to Kenny, eyes bright.  "But it'll be okay this time 'cause you're here!"

There's that stupid palpitation in his chest again, the one he gets when Butters looks at him like _that_. When he looks at him full of hope, like Kenny can solve any of his issues. The blonde turns his attention out the window to try and attempt to still his heart, the hand on his feeling heavier than it should.  
  
"Your dad is also a dick," Kenny chirps under his breath so Mr. Stotch can't hear him, "There's nothing wrong with being afraid of heights." He pointedly chooses to not comment on the ' _you're here',_ instead changing the subject. "Do you think your parents will let us do some exploring on our own?"

"Well yeah, Kenny," the grin on Butters' face grows as he puffs out his chest, "I'm a man here, an' they can't chain down a _man_." Settling back in his seat, the smaller boy glances out the window, squeezing the hand in his own as he turns to look back at his traveling companion, "Y'know, even if bein' afraid of heights makes a man seem like a pussy."

Blue eyes close as Kenny snorts out a laugh, his head hitting the head rest on his seat as chuckles shake his body. "Dude, please stop calling yourself a pussy, 'cause I keep thinking things like 'Oh well, Butters, does that mean I should go buy you some tampons?' and like a million other awful jokes."

Butters giggles, raising an eyebrow as he replies, "That's the best one y'came up with? I give ya some premium pussy joke fodder an' ya waste it on tampons?"

Kenny rolls his eyes at that, puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms over his chest. It isn't like he can use his _real_ jokes right now; they're way too dirty and he's within earshot of both Mr. and Mrs. Stotch.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Kenny jokes, "Not like I can really let loose with old people on this plane. They'll all have heart attacks like someone was abusing a goddamn Death Note."

The smaller blond considers that for a moment, mouth twisted in thought, before he shrugs. “I dunno, things might be nicer with a few less stinky haoles around, huh Ken?” Butters says brightly, his mismatched eyes trained on the other boy.

Laughter escapes Kenny again but this time louder and a bit more obnoxious. Some of the passengers nearby give the pair some questionable looks as Kenny slaps his thigh. “Oh my _God_. Are you still calling people that? You are insane.”  
  
Kenny’s crooked smile slips as his eyes catch the blink of the fasten seat belt sign. Reaching beside him he takes Butters hand for support again. He isn’t sure if he should, but he does it without giving it much thought. “Landing isn’t that scary, Butterfly. Remember that, ‘kay?”

"I'm tryin' to." Butters nods quickly, tangling their fingers together and _gripping_ when they hit a particularly rough patch of turbulence.   "An' I only ever use it as a bad joke now," he murmurs from his seat next to Kenny, doing everything he can to distract himself from each jolt and drop of the plane.  "I did a lotta exploring the last time I was here an' found out 'bout the bullshit my parents an' the other fake natives do." Butters offers the other a nervous smile, "This time I can show ya the _real_ Hawaii."

"I think I'd like to see that Hawaii," Kenny offers as he squeezes the other boy’s hand back to reassure him. "Hey, uh, tell me a little bit about where we're going? Is it a different island?" He tries to distract Butters as he watches the other boy’s eyes turn to slight panic from the turbulence.

Butters hums in affirmation, latching onto Kenny's words to keep his mind occupied. "Y-yeah, it's the main one. It's got the big city an' the most tourists, but there's a lot t'do, an' the North Shore is real pretty."

"Oh yeah? I read somewhere that they have a really nice zoo. Think we can go see it for ourselves?" The plane is heading toward the runway now, Kenny can see it through the little airplane window. He knows they're about to hit the ground and he pulls Butters’ hand closer to his body, looping their arms. "And we can swim this time, do some snorkeling maybe?"

The smaller boy curls as close to Kenny's side as he can, resting his forehead against the sandy blond's shoulder.  "Zoo an' snorkeling sounds real good," Butters says before jumping a little at a sudden drop. "Maybe we can do the 'round the island bus tour thing or...I dunno, get-AH, HAMBURGERS!"  he yelps when the plane touches down on the ground.  
  
_"Aloha ladies and gentlemen, we would like to welcome you to the Honolulu International Airport on the island of Oahu.  The time is approximately..."_

Butters is practically sitting in his lap at this point, the armrest and seat belt keeping the other boy from crawling the rest of the way. It doesn't escape Kenny's brain that this is happening, but he also is trying his best to ignore it, since the sudden closeness is caused from his friend’s discomfort. He sighs; just his luck that the closest he'd get to Butters was when he was terrified of something.  
  
The trip from the airport to their hotel is uneventful; Butters' parents opting to renting a car for their two week vacation, citing that since they are ‘natives’ themselves, they should be driving instead of taking shuttles. When they pull up to the hotel, Kenny can't help but gape. If he thought the views of the city on Oahu were beautiful, he’s left practically speechless when they enter the gorgeous hotel. The Hilton Hawaiian, in the middle of Waikiki, was one of the most exclusive hotels on the island, or so their concierge says when they check in.  
  
It looks as if an entire _city_ is enclosed in this hotel and Kenny can't even believe he's part of this. As they walk toward the elevators up to their tower, he notices _a goddamn ice cream shop_ and at least three different restaurants within spitting distance of each other. _Rich people are insane_ , Kenny thinks to himself, taking pictures.

"Well, boys. This is it," Mr. Stotch announces once they're standing outside of their hotel room, turning to his son and Kenny and extending out the little plastic room key.  "You two are in this room, and, Butters, your mother and I will be in the conjoined room next door. Being that you're a man and have completed the ancient ritual of our people, I'm trusting you with this."  
  
Butters takes the key gingerly in his hand, looking up at his father with a mixture of excitement and trepidation.  "Oh, well thank you, sir!"

There is an audible gulp from Kenny as the electric key-slide lock opens and the two of them step inside their room. _There must be a mistake_ , Kenny thinks as his eyes land on the _one and only bed in the room._  
  
“Mr. Stotch...?” The blond calls from his place inside the hotel room, “is this, uh, what’s supposed to be here?”  
  
Butters’ father walks inside and scoffs loudly, “A mix up? After all we natives have done for this economy? The nerve of them. Well. Boys, it’s Christmas and the hotel is booked. You’ll have to deal with this mistake like adults. You’re seniors in high school now.  Might as well get used to the cruel realities of the world.”

Butters' eyebrows shoot up to his hairline in concern as he turns to Kenny.  "I'm sorry, Ken. If you're okay with it, I don't' mind sharing a bed. It's plenty big, an-"  
  
"Oh no you don't, mister!" Mr. Stotch rounds on his son, pointing at him dramatically, "Just because you're bi-curious doesn't give you the right to trick your friends into sleeping in bed with you!" The man's face goes red in fury, finger jabbing at the center of Butters' chest.  "You might be a man, but I'm still your elder, your _kupuna_! Give your nice, straight friend Kenny the bed, and take the floor to keep your wandering hands away from him!"

 _Nice straight friend? Who she? I don’t know her,_ Kenny thinks, but has enough self preservation to keep that smart ass comment to himself. He simply watches the father and son interaction, internally waging a war with himself.  
  
He knows damn well he isn’t going to let Butters sleep on the floor. He also knows damn well that he’s going to die of a boner if he’s in the same bed as Butters, so now the question is how does he control himself?  
  
Sighing, he pulls his backpack off and sits it on the bed as Mr. Stotch storms out of the room and closes the door.  
  
“Your Dad, man, he sure is a pickle,” Kenny offers, his crooked smile hopefully comforting the spooked blond. “I mean, what a souuuuuur puss, amirite?”

"Yeah," Butters mumbles, dropping his bag next to a chair in the corner of the room by the balcony, "he's a big ol' asshole, that's for sure."  Crouching down to riffle through some of the pouches in his bag, he fishes out his wallet and shoves it in his pocket when he stands again, "It's not like I'd do anthin' 'r nothin'."

Kenny laughs awkwardly before jumping on the bed and bouncing a few times. “Fuck ‘em. You ain’t sleepin’ on the floor, Buttercup. Who’s gonna protect me from the Night Marchers if you’re all the way down there?”  
  
Kenny wiggles his fingers as Butters bristles; he knows he isn’t supposed to mention Hawaiian ghost lore while they’re in Hawaii, but he can be a prick sometimes.

"Aaaahh!! Kenny, no!!!" Butters runs over to the bed and practically knocks the other boy's legs out from under him in an attempt to cover his mouth.  "Don't say anythin' about 'em!!!!"

Kenny falls backwards onto the bed with Butters toppling over him, his fingers attempting to cover his mouth. He pushes against the blond and howls out with laughter. “Why? Scared they’re gonna come take us away? Should I whistle at night and clip my toenails, too? Oh no! What will I do, Paladin Butters!?”

Butters manages to get his hand firmly clamped over Kenny's mouth, eyes wide with fear.  "Ken," his voice comes out in a hushed whisper, the intensity of his words coming through, "I know you're from the mainland, but cha' can't go 'round sayin' stuff like that 'cause _they'll take you first_."

There’s a few thoughts that filter in and out of Kenny McCormick's mind. From, _he’s sitting on me_ to _this is so kinky_ , but the most prominent thought has to be how adorable Butters looks when he’s pinning Kenny to a bed.  
  
Grinning under Butters’ hand, he does the one thing a boy his age can do in this situation without flipping their positions and making this _way_ more interesting than he should right now: he slobber-licks Butters hand to make him let go.

With a yelp, Butters leaps back as much as he's able, face screwed up in disgust as he frantically tries to wipe the spit off his hand onto Kenny's shirt.  "Eugh, Ken, just for that your Paladin isn't gonna do shit to protect ya. "

“Damn, I guess even a Paladin has their limits, right?” Kenny cackles, his head hitting the bed as his shoulders shake. “Oh man, I’m sorry Buttercup, I have an older brother and the rule of thumb is to lick the hand covering your mouth! It’s in the little brother rule book.”  
  
Sitting up, Kenny pulls his legs close and smiles in the other’s direction. “I promise I’ll only lick you with your permission from now on.” Thin blond eyebrows waggle up and down at the suggestiveness of the statement.

"The lickin' isn't the problem, it's your slobbery spit," Butters laughs from his place on the bed, rubbing a hand over his steadily pinkening cheeks.  "But I s'pose you could be forgiven, since you're the princess after all."

“So you want me to lick you, huh? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Paladin?” the taller boy chuckles, sticking his tongue out to tease Butters.

Before Kenny realizes what is happening, a pillow swings and smacks him across the face.

“ _OOF_!” Kenny falls backwards against the bed as Butters hits him again. He puts his hands up to try and block the fluffy death, but to no avail. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry, mercy, Paladin! Stop pounding your Princess!”  
  
He can’t even get through that sentence without cackling.

Butters’ face is bright red when he pulls the pillow away from his steady bombardment of Kenny’s head. A faint smile cracks his look of absolute embarrassment, “You’re smiling, so you can’t be hating it all that much, _Princess_.”

“I never said I disliked the pounding,” Kenny smirks, taking a moment to try and clear his head from all the pillow smacking. He runs a hand through his hair before sitting up, “A Princess can take it, were made for this kinda lifestyle.”  
  
Jumping up, Kenny stretches his arms before walking toward the lanai. “Now that we’ve broken the bed in, whatcha wanna do?”

Hugging the pillow in his lap, Butters rests his chin on top of it, twiddling his thumbs in thought.  "Oh, uh, well I thought it might be kinda fun to explore the hotel since we're gonna be here for a while.  Explore our temporary home?"

“By jove he’s a genius!” Kenny bubbles out, opening the sliding glass door that leads to the balcony. He steps out and lets the trade winds tussle his hair before he leans his elbows against the banister.  
  
The hotel they are staying in was so damn lush Kenny almost feels bad that he gets to enjoy it. His expression softens when he looks up, watching the sun setting over their view of the ocean.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go get some ice cream and see what kinda shenanigans we can get into round these parts, hm?” he asks, turning to lean his back against the banister, the sunset behind him.

Butters stands up, padding across the room to the glass door and resting a hand on the frame.  His eyes grow wide at the view, mouth falling open in a small, awed 'o' when he steps out onto the balcony to join Kenny.  "I always forget how beautiful everything is here," he says in a hushed voice, pale golden locks whipping around his head in the breeze.    
  
Turning to face Kenny, a grin splits the smaller boy's face that's lit in the pink and orange hues of the setting sun.  "That sounds like fun, Ken."  
  
A gentle smile pulls at Kenny’s lips before he turns to enjoy the sight again, Butters at his side. “Yeah, everything here is beautiful.” He states under his breath before turning his gaze from the paler boy to the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Also! If anyone is wondering about the Nightmarchers that Kenny references, here's the wikipedia on them. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nightmarchers


End file.
